disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlantic: The Curse of Nerissa
'Atlantic: The Curse of Nerissa '''is the one-hour special and the 17th episode of Season 26. Summary When Catboy tries to summon a previous hero that wore the ocean pearl bracelet before Kwazii, he accidentally summons Nerissa, the leader of C.H.Y.K.N. and the enemy of W.I.T.C.H., who plans to take back her power to take over Earth and other worlds. So in order to stop her, Catboy gets help from a guest appearance of Will Vandom (the first non-Disney hero to wear the ocean pearl bracelet and be summoned by it), who teaches him to learn from his mistakes to save the day. Plot The episode begins at night after night of another ocean pearl bracelet lesson, Kwazii and Catvoy were stargazing at Starlight Beach and enjoying the moonlight. It has been a very peaceful and awesome night, and Catboy was glad that he is Kwazii's apprentice, just to help him learn how to use it properly and hopes that he'll be as good at using it as much as Kwazii, just as they chatted with each other and Catboy couldn't help but glance at his mentor's bracelet, always clasped onto his wrist, then say to him that his bracelet sure is a cool and special piece of jewelry. With a chuckle, Kwazii thanks Catboy and explains to him that it was was gift from Ariel’s father, King Triton, and also a family heirloom of the royal family of Atlantis. After he had finished telling Catboy about the time he and the Octonauts saved Atlantica from falling apart in a tremor, he (Catboy) was awed by that story and he asks if there are other things about the ocean pearl bracelet, as Kwazii chuckles again, then says that it can also summon heroes who previously wore it before him, the same as Sofia’s amulet, summoned the previous Disney Princesses whenever she faces many problems on her adventures. Fascinated, Catboy says to Kwazii that his bracelet sure has some very interesting powers, and adds that maybe someday, he's meet one of the heroes when the ocean pearl bracelet summons either of them. Kwazii agrees, and notes to his apprentice that maybe he will. The next day, at school, Connor was looking out into the sky in thought while Amaya was reading and Greg was playing in his iDisney phone. Just as Amaya looked over at Connor, she noticed that he was lost in thought and she snaps him out of it by asking him what was up as Connor replies that it's nothing and that he was just thinking about some things when Greg overhears as he stops playing and soon asks Connor what those things were. Connor frowned slightly. Later, after school was over, Connor confesses to his friends that he'd been thinking about Kwazii saying to him about his ocean pearl bracelet summoning heroes that once wore it before him, as Greg mentioned that the bracelet only summons one of them when Kwazii is in trouble and Amaya agrees as she adds that it's not like he has to call for them to help him. Sometimes, you just gotta expect the unexpected. Connor guesses that's true, but he wished that he might meet one of them if he'd just call them. That night, at Starlight Beach, Sofia and Captain Jake were invited to come and watch just when Catboy asks Kwazii excitedly how the ocean pearl bracelet can summon a hero, as Kwazii said to him that it just summons one when he gets in a jam, but he can't just expect him/her to come out of nowhere, Sofia then adds that he just needs to expect the unexpected just like Kwazii does and Captain Jake agrees, as Catboy's shoulders sank in dismay and say that'd take too long for him to wait. Smiling in understanding, Kwazii replies that he knows while patting Catboy on the shoulder, but adds that they both know that patience takes the right time to summon a hero when they need it. They just have to wait, even if it takes longer than they think. Now that they've had their talk, they can move on to the next training. When Catboy was done with his training, he then decides to summon a hero as he wishes to meet Will Vandom, and just before Kwazii, Sofia, and Captain Jake could stop him, the ocean pearl bracelet erupts with purple lightning and smoke as it clears, revealing a black haired woman with a wicked staff in her hand! Sofia asks the women who she is, she (Nerissa) introduces herself as Nerissa, a sorceress once known as the leader of a group of the previous Guardians of the Veil, C.H.Y.K.N., until she was imprisoned in Mount Thanos by the Oracle and Kandrakar after her powers were taken, and W.I.T.C.H. defeated her and had her trapped in Weira's jewel for eternity, but thanks to the ocean pearl bracelet's elemental magic, Nerissa can carry out her plan to take over both Earth and other worlds, starting with this island. Catboy shouts “No!” and adds that he won’t let her as he uses his super cat speed to stop her, but her magic protected her when he bounced off her. Powers that Kwazii uses *Atlantic Armor *Poseidon's Trident *Magic Rope *Bubble Blast *Celestial Whirlwind *Magic Vines *Flower Power *Midnight Magic *Lunar Moon Power Villain Motives * Nerissa: To take back her power to take over Earth and other worlds Characters * Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 26 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:One Hour Specials Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Guest images Category:Specials Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 26 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Atlantic images Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes based on Disney Junior shows Category:Inspirations Category:Cartoon-inspired episodes Category:Sofia the First Category:Season 26 episodes based on cartoons Category:Episodes with lessons